


Petty Revenge

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Sadness, post titan, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after all the titans are gone, the survey corps have set up their new home all together. But a petty revenge from the past shakes the new community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Revenge

They’d been living a “normal” life for about 5 months now. Well it was as normal as it could be. The titans were gone. No one could really believe it, so it was a cautious normal. The survey corps, what was left of them, ended up living in a small community of their own.

Levi and Hanji had made a home together, and he wasn’t letting go. He finally felt happy. Almost relaxed. He didn’t let himself get too relaxed; he was always on the lookout for things that could interfere. He spent his time gardening. It looked like his first crop was going to be enough to share with everyone.

Hanji never let go of science. She was using it now to try to make things better and easier for everyone. New gardening tools, hunting weaponry, whatever was needed to help. Anyone had a problem, they came to her.

The reality was starting to sink in. This was life now. For better or for worse. Some were starting to get restless, but most everyone was happy with the peacefulness. They had all found some way to contribute.

However, everyone has a past and sometimes that past comes back to haunt them.

Hanji was resting inside. Her energy levels had just been shot recently, so she’d been taking naps off and on. She was jolted awake from a commotion outside, rolled off the couch, and headed to find Levi to see what was going on.

A man was standing over Levi as he squatted in his garden, pulling up some weeds. Levi was acting like it was nothing, but Hanji could tell it was about to get heated.

“You’re that Ackerman brat, aren’t you?” the guy hissed at Levi.

“Well, I’m an Ackerman. Who the hell are you?” Levi continued weeding his garden, not making eye contact.

The man stepped closer, crunching the top of a carrot that had started to pop up. This really got Levi’s attention. He turned towards the sun, where the stranger’s head was. A dark shadow cast down on Levi.

“You’re that brat that thought he ran the underground when he was little. You stabbed me. I’m about to return the favor.”

Levi just stared at him. “Let me get this straight. You waited this many years, searched way out in the middle of nowhere to find me, just to stab me for your petty revenge?” Levi shook his head and went back to gardening. “Tch. Pathetic.”

“Levi, what’s going on?” Hanji yelled from the porch.

The stranger turned to look at her. “Oh, got ya a pretty little wife, too. Well she can watch you go down! I was hoping the titans would take care of ya, but I see I have to do it myself!” and with the last word, Levi went down. Not immediately, but slowly.

The knife went right into Levi’s lower back. He never saw it coming. Stab, twist, pull. He never heard Hanji’s scream. Never heard the man run off. Never heard anything. He fell forward, face dirty with soil from his garden. The blood slowly pouring out of him, staining Hanji’s hands as she turned him over.

“No! Levi! You can’t leave me now! Levi!! Help! Help him!! Levi, no!!” She pulled his body closer, tears dripping onto him. “I love you, Levi! You can’t leave me, not now! I can’t do this alone!” She was quieter this time. Succumbing to the realization that he was gone, that was all it took to take down humanity’s strongest. A knife wound to just the right spot. Someone’s petty revenge took everything away from her.

Hanji couldn’t remember what happened next. He was taken away, and she collapsed on the ground. She woke up on a familiar couch, the one that just a while ago, she was peacefully taking a midday nap on. Now she lie there, covered in sweat, praying under her breath that what just happened was all a bad dream. She finally snapped too and sat up quickly, too quickly as she had to lay back down.

“Where is he? Where is he?! I have to tell him something. It’s important!” Hanji panted, trying to stop the room from spinning.

Mikasa grabbed her hand and tried to keep her down. She couldn’t get up right now without passing out again, but she had to tell Hanji, even though she was sure she already knew.

“Hanji, he’s gone. No one could have survived that. You held him as he left. You were the last thing he saw, heard, felt. There’s nothing more that could have been done.”

Hanji sat there, reclining on her elbows, letting everything sink in. It was true. It wasn’t a dream. He was gone. Mikasa helped her sit up all the way. Her train of thought continued. She couldn’t tell him anything. Ever again. Not how much she loved him. Not joke about the way he held his tea cup. And not that she was possibly pregnant. The first child of the post titan survey corps. She hadn’t realized she had been rubbing her stomach, but Mikasa did.

“Hanji? What did you have to tell Levi?”

No answer. She just continued to stare straight ahead at nothing.

“Hanji?”

Finally, Hanji slowly turned her head towards Mikasa who had knelt down beside her, just below her eye level.

“What did you have to tell Levi?” It wasn’t so much a question as a command to tell her.

A hard swallow, then she tried to speak. She tried and tried to say it, but nothing came out.

“Hanji, are you…pregnant?” Mikasa whispered it, if for no other reason than to convey to Hanji that she understood how private she wanted to keep it.

She finally got a little nod from Hanji as tears filled her eyes again. “What am I going to do?” she whispered to her.

Mikasa hugged Hanji. “You know we’re all here for you. We’ve been through so much together. It’s time to bring some beauty back to this world.”

All Hanji could do was cry. She felt like that’s all she’d ever be able to do again. There was no way she could be happy again.

Mikasa sensed this. Celebration would come later.

“Right now, we need to take care of this. And take care of you. You don’t have to tell anyone. I won’t tell anyone. But let us help.”

Hanji nodded again and got up, slowly this time. Mikasa helped her up and walked to the door.

She stopped her though, with one last thought.

“You don’t have to be the strong Hanji we always see. We know this is going to be hard. It’s ok.”

Hanji took a deep breath in, then slowly exhaled. “Thank you, Mikasa. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. But thank you.”

They met Erwin and Eren outside. They had both been standing by the garden, just staring in disbelief. Erwin gave Hanji the best hug he could muster, while she just collapsed onto his chest. Mikasa found Eren and laid on her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. Finally, Erwin pulled away from Hanji.

“Come on. Let’s say good bye. Moblit and Armin have been with him, but he was already gone.”

Hanji sniffed and nodded. She let Erwin lead her as Mikasa and Eren followed a small distance behind.

When they got to the door, Hanji looked around at everyone and whispered, “If it’s ok with everyone, I’d like a moment alone.”

Everyone nodded and left her alone with Levi. He was laid out on a table in their makeshift infirmary. He looked so peaceful. Why? Why did someone’s pettiness have to do this. Why did he have to take the most important thing to her. And now, with their child growing inside of her. She didn’t know how she was going to do it without him. She didn’t know how she was going to do anything. The thought of the regular day to day scared her, let alone think about her and a child!

She knelt beside the table taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it, kissed it, and just held it against her cheek.

“This isn’t fair. Once they were gone, nothing was going to stop us. We were happy. We’d just accepted our new lives, and now you’re gone. Levi, I love you. I love you so much. And now, I don’t know what to do with this. I feel like my insides have been ripped out. Like there’s nothing left inside of me except him. Or her. I don’t know. I hope you can help me now still, even though you’re gone. I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

Hanji just laid her head on his arm and cried. It was all she could do.

After a while, Mikasa peeked in and asked if she was ready. Hanji knew a quick good bye was best. It did no good letting bodies lie around. It just wasn’t fair. A few hours ago he was right there with her and now, he was being carried away. A cremation. He’ll be forever gone.

This time Moblit held her as everyone said their good byes. She couldn’t watch. Everyone stood far away from the body up on the hill. Their little community shocked; rocked for the first time since established.

“We’re here for you, Hanji. Just like we’ve always been.” Moblit whispered to her.

“I know. Thank you,” was all Hanji could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this one day. One day I may feel like continuing the story. Maybe. I only say this because I feel like I left it up in the air, which was kind of intentional. I feel like there needs to be more. And it may be here one day.


End file.
